Awful beautiful life
by lovewhoyoulove
Summary: It's Greg Sanders first few weeks as the new DNA tech at the Las Vegas crime lab. This is a story I thought of while watching the first 3 seasons of CSI. This is my first Fan Fic so please Bare with me! not sure about the Genre, rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 nervous Prolog

**Summery -This is a story of Greg's first few weeks on the job as a DNA tech at the Las Vegas crime lab. It starts out bumpy, Hopefully it get's better for the young DNA tech. This is my first fan fic!**

**This is very of AU! might have some spoilers :)**

**hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own CSI or any of it's characters :( but I do own the characters I make up :)**

Awful beautiful life

Chapter 1 - nervous (Prolog)

* * *

><p>To say that he was nervous was an understatement and he's not normaly a nervous kind of guy but tonight he was. It was Greg Sanders first day at the Las Vegas Crime lab as the new DNA tech. He already met the grave shift superviser, Gil Grissom, and he was kind of creeped out by the guy, with his bug collections and pigs in jars,He hoped the other CSI's weren't like there superviser. He also met the LVPD caption, Caption Jim Brass, he seemed like a nice guy all thought he didn't say much.<p>

As he walked into his bathroom _"I just don't look like myself."_ he thought as he looked at himself in his mirror. He had on his nice blue long sleve dress shirt and nice jean on. Then he remmbered what papa Olaf told him when he first started school in Norway, "Never pretend you someone your not because one day you will forget who you were." With those words of wisdom in his head, Greg walked back into his room and changed into his favorit graiph tee and jeans."Hope today goes okay." Greg said to himself as he walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***

"So you think the new DNA guy will be here today? or will we have to deal with another borning young, unqulified sub in." Nick Stokes as his firend and fellow CSI Warrick Brown as they walked the halls the of the Crime lab eventually walking up to their supervise's office.

"I don't know man, but I hope so." Warrick answered as he opened the door to Grissoms office, exposing the many bugs in jars and in cages scattered in the office, that had light seafoam green walls littered with pictures of crimes and more bugs in frames, on the far wall a desk with two chairs on the oppiset side for visitos to sit in and Grissoms favorit piece his radiated fetal pig on one of his many shelves. Grissom sat behind his desk, while Sara Sidel sat in front of him and Catherine Willows stood off to the side of the desk "So Gris do we get to meet the new DNA tech today?" Warick asked his and Sara turned to face Grissom.

"Yes he will becomeing in today for his first night on the job." Grissom said as he took of his glassses and looked at the four CSI's in front of him "So give us a little background on this new guy." Catherine said as she took the other set next to Sara. Nick and Warrick walked in and shut the door to get a little more privacy. "His name is Gregory Hojem-Sanders." Grissom started before Warrick cut him off asking "Hojem? what is that like Greek?" He aked baffled "Ahh no it's actually norwegian." Grissom said in a matter of fact voice. The four of them looked at him. "norwegian?" Catherine asked. "yes norwegian he said he lived there for 11 years. His mother moved there when he was 3, after she got divorced from his father. They movied to california when he was 14 so he could finish high school here in America." Grissom paused before continuing. "He finished high school when he was 16, waited a year and then started college,he graduated at the age of 21 with a masters degree in DND prossing and a Bachelor's degree in trace." Sara cut him off this time, "So he's like a genius or something?" She asked as if reading everyone mind in the room.

"yeah how old is this guy?" Nick piped in, not beliving a word Grissom was saying. Grissom looked at Greg's file, then back to the fou people stading before of him "Says here he's only 22."  
>"22?" Warrick and Nick asked at the same time. "yes 22" Grissom concurred.<br>Nick looked at him surpised and didn't knoe heat to say to his boos, "oh, When is he getting here?" He fnaly asked.

"Shift startes in an hour and a half so I would say within the hour." Grissom acknowledge, the four CSI's nodded back and walked out of his office.  
>"22 really!" Warrick said once Grissom's door was shut. "I know man right, Norwegian?" Nick added, "He has to be nerdy looking, graduating high school at 16 then college at 21 with two degrees!" Sara said not understanding. "Come on guys, give this guy a chance, he has to be better then the subs we have been having." Catherine said in a motherlike voice.<p>

***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***CSI***

Greg walked out of his bathroom with his hair an origized mess and walked to his little living room that had plan tan walls and bagie capiting "man I really need to change this wall color!" he said as he walked past his orangish couch to his door where he picked up his favorit black and white puma shoes and walked back to his couch and sat down with a sigh, "It's now or never." He exclamed before putting his shoes on and walked out of his appartment and to his dark blue car, that had purple fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror. Greg put the keys into the ignition, started the car and drove to the crime lab.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? I know Sara wasn't there when Greg fist started but like I said this is AU ;) I did not BETA this but I will the next ones!<strong>

**Read and Review, please! Thanks !**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update, I had so much homework it wasn't funny!

**I don't own CSI or it's characters!**

****this chapter has translations they are in parenthesis () and are bold and Italic!****

**Awful beautiful life Chapter 2 meet you new DNA tech**

* * *

><p>Grissom herd a soft knock on his offic door, he amidditly knew who it was due to the fact that the CSI just walk in.<br>"come in." he said as he took his classes off and look to the door. The door opened slowly _'Kid must be scared'_ Gil thought, so he waited for him to walk in, when he did he was surpised by the way Greg was dressed. Gissom thought he would have dressed up a bit, but nope he was wearing the same type of clothing he had on when Brass and him interviewed him, even his hair was done the say way.  
>"um Hi, Mr. Grissom, I'm uhha here, I thought you would uhh want to know." Greg said with a hint of a norwegian accent, tearing Grissom out of his thoughts. "yes, I did, I needed to give you your lab coat." he said as he got into the bottom left drow of his desk and pulled out a dark blue Forensis lab coat.<br>He then stood up and handed it to The new kid standing in front of him, "Here you go Greg, The other CSI's cannot wait to meet you." he said with a smile.  
>"Thank you." Greg said as he took the lab coat and put it on. "I cann't wait to meet them." he smiled back until his phone started to ring, he grabed his phone from his pocket and saw it was his mother calling him. "I uh need to take this." Grisson nooded and watched Greg walk to the door, as soon as Grissom's office door was closed Greg the phone.<br>"Hallo, g r" **_(Hello, mom)_** Greg said into the phone as he walked out of Grissom office and made his way to the DNA lab  
>"Hi, honning, hvordan er ditt f rste dag p jobben?"<strong><em> (Hi, honey, how's your first day at work?)<em>** Gregs mom asked him  
>"Jeg bare stod til arbeid, jeg'll kaller du n r jeg kommer hjem og fortelle deg alt." <strong><em>( I just got to work, I'll call you when I get home and tell you everything.)<em>** he said as he paused in the hallway to let 4 people pass him; a 5"9 blond woman, a 5"6 brunet woman who in his oppinon was kind of cute. Behind them was a 6"1 aferican Ameroican guy with an afro and a 5"10 man with black hair. When they passed him they looked at him like he had 3 heads, Greg smiled at them and waited for them to pass before he keep walking.  
>"Ok, du bedre. bestemor, enten og jeg vil v re tenkning av deg hele natten."<strong><em> ( Okay, you better. Grandma, Grandpa and I will be thinking of you all night.) <em>**His mother assured "Elsker du, sweety" She added **_(love you, sweety)_**  
>"Elsker du alltf r, snakker til deg senere?"<strong><em> (love you too, talk to you later?)<em> **Greg said as he hung up and walked into the DNA lab.

***CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******CSI******

"Well, we better get moving shift starts in 30 minutes." Catherin said as she looked at her watch. Sara and Warrick nodded.  
>"I wonder if the new DNA guy is here yet." Nick said as he walk towards the door of the break room, Sara, Warrick, and Catherin followed.<br>They walked towards the DNA lab when they saw a young guy with cazy blondish hair and a dark blue lab coat on walk twords them talking on his phone.

"Jeg bare stod til arbeid, jeg'll kaller du n r jeg kommer hjem og fortelle deg alt." they herd him say, when he paused in the hall to let thme pass.

Once they were out of ear shot Warrick asked "Who was that? Is that out new DNA tech?" Sara looked back at the new guy with a smile on her face thinking_ 'I hope he is, I wouldn't mind if he was, he adorable!'_ "looks like he is." Nick said with a small frown, as they walked towrds Grissom's office. "now come on guys he might not be that bad." Catherine said more for herself then for them.  
>"What do you think Sara?" Catherine's question shook Sara out of her thoughts. "What? oh, I don't know he look's like a cool guy." She said regreting it instaly.<br>Nick and Warick looked at her smerking. They walked up to Grissom's office and walked in.  
>"Hey Gris." Catherin greeted, as they walked in. "Hi." Grissom said in return as he looked away from his computer. "Did you guys meet Greg?"<p>

"ah no, not yet." Sara said "But I think we seen him in hall." Nick added, " He was on his phone talking in a diffent languige." He concluded ""Yeah he looked like he just woke up, His hair was a mess!" Warrick said "yeah that's him." Grissom agreed as he stood up. "Let's go meet him."

The five of them walked out of his office and made there way to the DNA lab. When they got to the bright white lab they saw Greg sitting of to the left side of the lab in front of the computer spinning a pen in his lef hand.  
>"Greg." Grissom said as they entered the lab.<br>"hei!" (Hey!) Greg greeted as they walked in and turned around to face them. When he faced them he noticed that the 4 people that were with Grissom were the same 4 people he saw walking in the hall whille he was on the phone. "Greg, This is Nick, Catherine, Sara and Warrick." Grissom introduced them."Hi, glad to have you with us." Catherine said as she stepped forward extending her hand witch Greg took and shock. "Glad to have a job here." Greg greeted. "hey, you were the guy that was talking on the phone in the hall." Nick relied "yeah, sorry, um my mom is kind of freaked out, she likes to call everyday... it's uh kind of her thing."

Catherine said. "I do the same think to my daugter."  
>"Yeah I get it." Greg said as Grissom's pager whent off. "Sorry to cut the meeting short but we got 2 DB's, Sara, Warrick and Nick you guys take the BD in the MGM hotel and Catherine your with me, DB in an ally." They all said there goodbyes and left to their cime scene.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to you alerts! :)<p>

If anyone knows of an easier way to do translations PLEASE let me know! Thank you!

**Please read and review!** :D


End file.
